


of felt and red iron

by Die_06_fanfiction



Category: Heinoustuck, Homestuck, Homestuck Intermission - Fandom, heinousstuck, hs intermission
Genre: gore tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_06_fanfiction/pseuds/Die_06_fanfiction
Summary: i just FELT like writing heinostuck crowbar waking up from his transmutation lel.i just couldnt miss out on the opportunity to make that pun





	of felt and red iron

Crowbar sat up in bed.  
The last thing he remembered was looking through the fridge of the manor he now called home, so the fact that he was even in bed was a concerning development.

Crowbar’s room was dim, the only light coming from behind the closed blinds of the one small window he was afforded.  
Continuing to process his situation, crowbar began to realize that not only could he not feel one of his arms (and only half of the other), but his bedsheet was drenched in a color distinctly different from the all-consuming green of the manor.

Wai7, fuck.  
Is that blood? Crowbar thought, staring at the mess of red.

Is 7ha7 my blood?

He sat up slightly straighter, revealing an enormous gash, showing through the suit he still wore.  
It went from crowbar’s chest to the top of his left leg, bleeding enough that he should be dead by now.

Holy fuck i need 7 ge7 7o a doc7or now!

Crowbar rushes out of bed and attempts to run for the door, only to be pulled back by a substantial weight, yanking at his shoulder just above where he stops being able to feel.

"MO7HERFUCKER!" He yells out in pain, looking behind him for the source of the weight.

Attached to his shoulder and dragging out behind him is a series of chunks of red metal, stuck together in a rough approximation of an arm and bearing a sharp talon on the other end. There's a crust of blood between the joints, most of it too dry to be from the gash.

7he fuck?!

Despite this, crowbar trudges further towards the door, slowly dragging the chunk of metal along with him in the hopes that it will hurt less than running.

Luckily, crowbar's room is small, and it only takes the leprechaun a few painful steps to get to the door.

Crowbar recoils slightly upon seeing himself in the mirror that is now attached to the door to his room, partially out of disgust for what he sees.  
He's looking at himself from atop eye stalks, loosely stitched onto the top of his head.  
The bases of the stalks are profusely bleeding, the blood pouring down his face and pooling in the sockets where his normal eyes used to be.  
His mouth was sewn shut in favour of a new one on the back of the leprechaun(if you could still call him that)'s head, and the greens of his body and suit were desaturated.  
His right arm is cut off at the elbow, still bleeding. And a short metal appendage with the same aesthetic as the one that replaced his left arm sticks out just above crowbar's hip. As a more subtle detail, the silhouette of Lord English's head is burned into his suit just below the jagged cut that consumed most of his torso, reminding crowbar who he now belonged to.

Even standing there for barely a few seconds, blood was already starting to pool at his feet, so crowbar thought it was best to get a move on, and he tried to open the door.

Fuck, i7’s locked

A further realization dawned on crowbar, his pupils dilating in fear

I'm going 7o die in here

Greetings crowbar

Oh god, i7s scra7ch.

I see you've noticed your transmutation

Is 7ha7 wha7 7his crap is?

That is an excessively vulgar phrasing, but yes.

Ok, bu7 wha7s 7he poin7? Why es7ablish me as 7he leader jus7 7o kill me off?

That would certainly be quite pointless. 

Witch is why i'm not doing that.

You are not bleeding any faster than your body can produce new blood cells

Well wha7 now? 7he door’s locked

Your orders are to stay in your room until such time as the others are done.

I would not want them to see what awaits and panic.

And i leave you with that.

Well fuck.

And that seems to the author to be a good enough ending, so the end


End file.
